


Run Away Home

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A headcanon that got away from me and became a drabble about Cooper's future relationship with the Klaine household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written right after the episode Big Brother so discounts canon from then on.

Cooper doesn’t stop being unreliable. He still vanishes to shoot commercials or make a show, and he can be gone for weeks and sometimes even months, but it doesn’t bother Blaine quite much as it used to. He’s getting used to it, and Kurt is always there to cheer him up.

When they’ve been living in New York for a few years, when Kurt is about to make his debut on Broadway and Blaine has decided he’d rather record a demo album and try to make it as a solo artist than go out for auditions, Blaine calls Cooper. 

Cooper is in Los Angeles, in the middle of an audition technically, when his phone rings. He’s sure this is the phone call he’s been waiting for for years now, certain this time his instincts are right. He’s making his excuses and running out of the room to answer the call, and then he’s cheering and whooping and already on his way to the airport to catch the next flight to New York. 

His baby brother is about to propose to the love of his life. Of course Coop is going to be there to help pick out the ring and take them out to dinner to celebrate once Kurt says yes- and he will say yes, of course he’ll say yes, he’s already informed Cooper that if Blaine hasn’t proposed by New Years, Kurt will be the one to ask.

When they get married, Cooper is stood right by Blaine’s side, the best man and the only member of their family there. Well Coop guesses that’s not true anymore, because now Kurt is family, and that means Finn and Burt and Carole and Rachel and the mini-Hudsons are family too. 

Cooper’s still unreliable of course, and now that Blaine and Kurt are married he’s taken to spontaneously bursting into their apartment on a surprise visit and ruffling their hair and falling over the puppy Blaine just had to get because “Kurt he’s just like Margaret Thatcher-dog, oh please please Kurt” and they always have the guest room ready for him now because they just know soon he’ll be back.

When Blaine and Kurt are deciding between adoption and surrogacy, they call Cooper for his opinion first, because Cooper’s opinion matters to them, because as insufferable as he is they know he’s the one who’ll support them no matter what. 

They choose adoption but they want more than one kid. Cooper knows because when they come visit him and they drink together they like to talk about their future, and they like to tell him about the important decisions they make. In a few years time Cooper will be told that they’ve gone for surrogacy this time and then another few years later another phone call and they’ll have twin boys by Blaine and a tiny girl by Kurt, but that first adopted baby is a little girl with huge eyes and when Cooper comes to visit her for the first time he’s a goner.

She’s four when Kurt and Blaine ask Cooper to come to see them because they need to talk. They sit him down and they talk to him because they have a will and if anything happened they need to know their baby girl would be safe. They need someone who will act as a guardian, and they want his opinion. Cooper volunteers, of course he volunteers, and they’re surprised because they thought he didn’t want kids, didn’t like the effort and the mess, but then they watch him singing their daughter to sleep and suddenly there’s no argument, of course Cooper will be the guardian.

Cooper’s more reliable after that. He moves to New York because he’s tired of LA, in an apartment not far from the house Kurt and Blaine bought after their twins were born. He visits all the time, and yes he’s still prone to vanishing for weeks at a time, but this time he comes back when he says he will. He takes the four children with him to Italy for a week when they’re older, and Kurt and Blaine get to spend a week just with each other and it’s wonderful for everyone.

When Aurora brings home her first boyfriend, Cooper and Blaine are waiting at the door with identical glares, ready to skin anyone who dares touch their eldest girl. And she is their’s. Kurt and Blaine might be her dads, but Cooper is a big part of her life and he’s so much more than just an uncle. Kurt is sat on the sofa with Lizzie, reading her a fairy story and laughing at his husband and brother-in-law because no they cannot just threaten the poor boy with a shotgun, that’s mean. 

The twins are closer than Blaine and Cooper were growing up, and when Kayden brings home his boyfriend and Aiden brings home his girlfriend for the first time they all have dinner together. Aurora has Dylan over- and Cooper really needs to talk to her about the amount of boys she goes through because he lost track somewhere around the fourteenth- and Lizzie is complaining about how gross boys are because she’s only six and still believes in cooties and that’s when Cooper is struck by just how much he loves this family. They’re dramatic and the fights are legendary -especially when Kurt and Aurora get at it because while that girl might not be his biologically she definitely got that stubbornness from somewhere- but the house is always full of music and they never stop loving each other.

It’s so different from the house Cooper grew up in, and when he catches Blaine’s eye over the table he knows his brother is thinking the same thing. They grew up in a house, but Blaine and Kurt have made a true home with their four kids and their dog and they’re never once pushed him out. This home is just as much his as it is theirs’, and they didn’t have to do that, didn’t have to let him in, but they did. 

When Lizzie has gone to college, Kurt and Blaine convince Cooper to move in with them because the house is just too quiet without the kids, and he doesn’t once regret the decisions he made because they led to this. A life, and a family, and a home he doesn’t want to run away from this time.


End file.
